Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv6
Schicksal Warum hast du den Artikel Schicksal gelöscht? Grober Unsinn? Der Kampf heißt doch so, oder? кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 18:22, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Der Kampf heißt Schlacht von Endor. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:23, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Lichtschwertkampf? Ach so, ich dachte, dass er Schicksal heißt, da er bei Lego Star Wars II auch so heißt. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 18:27, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Duelle, die Teil einer Schlacht sind, bekommen nie einen eigenen Artikel sondern werden im Artikle über dich Schlacht behandelt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:28, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ach sooo... Dann hab ich wieder einmal 'was dazu gelernt. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 18:33, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Seitenangabe Hi lieber Admiral Ackbar. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du ziemlich viele Artikel erstellst, die mesitens nicht mal drei Sätze oder eine Infobox haben. Was nicht schlimm ist, bitte nicht falsch verstehen^^, ich wollte nur wissen, ob es üblich ist, dass man bei so kurzen Artikeln die genaue Seitenzahl nennt, bei großen Artikeln der Primärliteratur meistens nicht.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 12:21, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn der Artikel nur auf einer Seite oder einem Kapitel basiert, sollte man das angeben, damit die Infos leichter nachprüfbar sind. Wenn natürlich ein ganzes Buch die Quelle ist, ist das hingegen nicht nötig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank.Gruß,Darth Hate 18:15, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Quelle Hast du eine Quelle, die besagt, dass Denal in der Schlacht von Geonosis im Jahr 22 VSY gekämpft hat? Boss 13:12, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wie angegeben, die Decoded-Version von Kampf der Droiden. Da steht, dass Rex und Dengal da gekämpft haben, aber keine weiteren Infos. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:13, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschung Hallo Admiral Acbar, in der letzten zeit wa ich inaktif und Jedipedia macht mir keinen Spas mehr, könntest du mein Acount löschn? Luke Skywalker II 20:30, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, dass zu höhren, aber ein Account kann nicht gelöscht werden. (Das hat technische Gründe.) Ich kann höchstens deine Benutzerseite löschen und wenn du willst deinen Account sperren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 07:49, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Er ist leider inaktiv. :( Ein weiterer Benutzer ist von uns gegangen. :( Nutella(Gericht) 19:54, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fehler Hallo, ich glaube, dass in meiner Benutzerstatistik ein Fehler ist; vor 2 Stunden waren es 488 Edits (so viele sind es aber glaub' ich nicht) vor 10 Minuten waren es 388 Edits und ich habe ein paar Edits gemacht und jetzt sind es 383 Nutella 19:49, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Da sind immer wieder Fehler drin. Damit es richtig ist, brauchst du ein Update. Boss 19:50, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Was für eins denn? Nutella 19:55, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich glaube, Pandora weiß es. Boss 19:58, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wenn, dann bräuchte die JP ein Update. Aber das mir der Statistik kann auch den Grund haben, dass evt. Seiten gelöscht wurde, an denen du Edits hattest, die werden dann nicht mehr gezäht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:27, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bild thumb|left|600px|Das Alte thumb|left|600px|Das Neue Dann halt sie nochmal dagegen (nicht das Thumb), dann sieht man das. Zudem find ich es irgendwie komisch und eine Aushebelung der Löschdisku 5 Min. später schon wieder ein neues Bild hochzuladen. Kp wo man das aber diskutieren soll. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich sehe da wirklich keinen Unterschied bis auf die Größe, tut mir leid. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen Bilder, die letztlich hochgeladen wurden, ist das neueste genauso hell wie deins, zumindest so weit ich das sehen kann, höchstens ein bisschen Links oben in Sonnennähe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:47, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Es wurden alle Punkte der Löschdiskussion behandelt. Das Bild hat exakt das gleiche Seitenverhältnis, ist größer, schärfer und auf den Wunsch der LD hin auch weiterhin im Widescreenformat. Die Löschdiskussion dient auch als Verbesserungsinstrument, denn das Ergebnis sollte nicht dieses sein, das man glücklich darüber ist, dass das Bild gelöscht wurde.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:50, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Auf meinem Bildschirm gibts schon einen Unterschied, gerade was die Sonne (Helligkeit) betrachtet. Und das Licht nimmt nach rechts hin deutlich ab. Ab das kann auch wirklich am Bildschirm liegen. Dennoch finde ich es doch schon irgerndwo Falsch, wenn eine LD entschieden hat, dass das alte Bild genommen werden soll, man dann 5 Minuten später ein neues Bild höchläd und man somit die Entscheidung der LD aushebelt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:53, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Die LD war kein Kriterienkatalog für ein neues Bild >( .--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:53, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Die LD hat dargelegt, warum die beiden anderen Bilder nicht verwendet werden können, auf das neueste trifft das aber nicht zu, insoweit wurde die LD nicht ausgehebelt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:56, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn man eine LD in einem Artikel stellt und danach jemand ordnungsgemäß neu macht, soll der dann auch gelöscht werden, wegen der vorrangehenden LD?Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:58, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Die LD ging für mich darum, warum man das alte bild im Gegensatz zum neuen Bild nehmen sollte (weswegen dein vergleich hinkt), aber scheinbar ist mir da wohl noch etwas entgangen. Aber da sind wir dann irgendwo auch wieder bei genau der Diskussion, welche wir vor kurzem erst geführt haben. Auch wenn hier kein Chat involviert sein sollte, geht es bei dem hier auch um mangelnde Diskussion und Vorstellung. Wenn ich beschließe sämtliche Bilder aus Episode V, die wir haben, ersetzen zu wollen, ist das ein ziemlich fundamentaler Eingriff. Wieso wird der nicht mal besprochen? Zumal einige der ersten Bidler, wirklich murks waren und zu recht wieder ausgetauscht wurden. Aber nein. Da werden Kategorien rumgeschoben, ohne das man es erklären kann, oder ohne dass ein beabsichtigtes Ziel umgesetzt wurde, da werden Vorlagen erstellt,wo man auch nicht weiß was sie sollen, oder wofür man sie einsetzt und eben ohne das was erklärt wird. Es wird einfach gerne gemacht. Aber genau darum geht es in dieser Diskussion, wo Momse nun auch noch selber auf der Kritikerseite teilgenommen hat, es selber aber auch nicht wirklich besser kann. Auch wenn es nun nur wieder um ein Bild geht, gehört das schon zu diesem Themenkomplex, welcher auch in diesem Fall nicht wirklich gut angegangen wurde. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:13, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du darauf hinausmöchtest, dass man jedes Handeln erstmal beschreiben muss, dann kann man das in der Tat auf jeden herbeiführen. Die Bilder hatten fast alle Qualitätsmängel (nach ungeklärter Bilderrichtlinie natürlich auch einige neuen). Sollte man also auch bei Stubs demnächst nachfragen, ob man sie mit einer besseren Version austauscht? Die Raumfrachter-Kategorie war vorher nach dem bestehenden System falsch und wurde erst jetzt auf die gewünschte Form gebracht. Die Nachweis-Diskussion läuft und es geht nur noch drum die technischen Vorrausetzungen für die neue Vorlage zu schaffen. (in der Tat hast du aber recht, dass sie einfach da war) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 12:25, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn ich deine Einleitung schon lesen möchte ich am liebsten den Rest auch überlesen. Es bringt nichts hier nun wieder rum zu polemisieren. Wenn ich aber in einem Großakt sämtliche Bilder austausche (ich habe extra Stellen markiert, damit du siehst von welchem Ausmaße ich nur spreche) und dabei auch einen Artikel abändere, welcher Exzellent ist, wo keines der Bilder QMs hatte, mir noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass jmd bei dem Anblick der Bilder vor seinem Bildschirm erbrochen hatte und auch sonst sich niemand zu beschweren schien, bis sie dann aufeinmal ausgetauscht wurden, währe es das Mindeste wenn man kurz fragt bzw. seine neuen Bilder mal vorstellt, allein schon aus Gründen der Höflichkeit. So hätte man nämlich die ein oder andere Diskussion sich schenken können. Was die Frachterkat anbelangt: Was ist denn, die gewünschte Form? Wo kann ich das nachlesen? Selber konntest du es scheinbar nicht erklären, zumal es noch mit etwas in Verbindung stand, welches du noch ändern/einführen wolltest. Dies fehlt leider bis heute. Was die Vorlage angeht, hast du eine ziemlich ausführliche Darstellung auf deiner Disku, welche du aber scheinbar auch wieder falsch verstanden hast (verstanden wolltest), weshalb ich es unterließ weiter mit dir zu diskutieren. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:33, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Thx für das Thumb, leider muss man sich aber wohl beide durchs draufklicken anschauen, sonst sieht man die Unterschiede nicht (de facte zeigen beuide thumbs "das selbe" Bild). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschen von Schlacht von Taloraan (Klonkriege) Sorry, aber warum hast du diesen Artikel geslöscht? Ich bin momentan bei meiner Schwester am PC, ghe bald heim, wo ich meine Quelle hab und schreib ihn dort fertig? Was war jetzt genau das Problem? Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 18:29, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wie in der Vorlage:UC steht, sollte der Artikel beim Einstellen bereits mindestens eine kurze Einleitung, Quellen, Kategorien und eine Infobox enthällt. UCs, die diese Kriterien nicht erfüllen, werden seit ein paar Wochen rigoros gelöscht, da es nicht nötige ist, nur wegen ein paar Zeilen schon zu speichern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:30, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Die meisten Artikel welche erstellt werden, wo erstmal ein UC drinn steht, hätte man auch in einem rutsch erstellen können.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:32, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Problem ist, dass ich einfach das reinschrieb, was ich aus dem Kopf wusste. Mehr wäre in Kürze dazugekommen. Ich kann auch ne kurze Einleitung schreiben und die Quelle angeben, wenn du ihn wiederherstellst... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 18:35, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Schreib doch alles auf einmal, wenn du dafür zeit hast. Ich habe mir in letzter Zeit übrigens angewöhnt, grundsätzlich alles erstmal auf Word zu speichern und erst einzustellen, wenn es fertig ist. Dann braucht es gar kein UC. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:39, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das ist zwar eine gute Idee mit dem Word, aber ziemlich umständlich, wie ich finde. Aber ich habe von dieser Regelung mit dem UC nix gewusst, werde mich zukünftig danach richten. Muss ich es jetzt nochmal schreiben, oder geht das mit dem Wiederherstellen? Klar ist ja nicht viel, aber dennoch... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:45, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::So umständlich ist das nicht, wenn es ein größerer Artikel ist lohnt sich Word oder ein Textdokument schon. Vor allem wenn man nicht so viel Zeit hat. Dunkle Grüße Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ist wieder da, dann an die Arbeit. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::OK, danke. @Shadowsmith: Bei grösseren stimmt das, aber bei kleineren bringts es nicht oder kaum. @Ackbar: Danke, ich wollte im Übrigen nicht nerven oder nörgeln, aber mir liegt es sehr daran, dass Missverständnisse aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Und hopp, setz mich dran ;-) Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:51, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ein Hoch auf Ackbar! Dankeschön|für das Sperren dieses Idioten JunoDiskussion 13:19, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, der ist ein Idiot. Boss 13:19, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild gelöscht Warum löschst du mein Bild wenn du doch siehst, dass es von Joe Corroney ist? Du weißt, wer Joe Corroney ist oder? oô -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:54, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist keine Quelle. JunoDiskussion 15:56, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Was ist keine Quelle? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:58, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::(Nach BK): Zunächst einmal desshalb, weil die Seite, die als Quelle angegeben war, mit Fan-Art begann. Auch wenn das Bild von einem offizellen Mitarbeiter stammt, ist es selbst noch lange nicht offiziell, wenn es nicht auch von offziellere Seite aus veröffentlich wurde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:59, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wo es veröffentlicht wird ist doch egal. Wenn ein Bild von Joe Corroney ist und öffentlich ist, wurde es wohl irgendwie von Joe Corroney veröffentlicht. Es steht ja unten noch ein Hinweis auf das Copyright und so weiter, die Sektion auf der Seite heißt Fan-Art, weil sie für Fan-Art ist, das ist aber eine Unterseite für „Featured Artists“ und da sind eben Bilder von Corroney dabei. Quellen müssen nur angegeben werden, damit wir hier kein Fan-Art reinkriegen, nicht um das hochladen und Auffinden guter Bilder zu erschweren, das ist ganz offensichtlich kein Fan-Art also sollte es auch genutzt werden können. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 16:09, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Was ein SW-Autor in seiner Freizeit tut, kann ihn keiner Vorschreiben. Er kann also durchaus ein Fan-Art malen und veröffentlichen, aber solange das nicht von LucasLicening abgestempelt ist, ist das nicht offizell und erst recht nicht kanonisch. So etwas würde nur bei George Lucas persönlich zutreffen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:12, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hallo Admiral Ackbar, die ehemalige Dialog- und Zitatsammlung steht kurz davor, endgültig durch den Jediquote-Namensraum abgelöst zu werden. Zitat-Seiten für die wichtigsten Charactere wurden erstellt und jeder Film hat nun seine ganz eigene Seite. Ich möchte nun einen Dank an dich aussprechen. Du hattest damals dich enorm um die Zitatsammlung gekümmert, u.a. indem du dir alle Filme noch einmal angeguckt hast und entsprechend Zitate hinzugefügt hast. Diese von dir freiwillig erledigte Arbeit war die essentielle Basis dafür, dass ich die meisten Jediquote-Seiten überhaupt erstellen konnte. Diese Taten haben es ermöglicht, dass Jediquote zu dem geworden ist, was es heute ist: ein Namensraum, dem die Zukunft gehört. Eine neue, verbesserte Möglichkeit, Zitate noch leserfreundlicher zu präsentieren, als es bisher möglich war. Der Weg dorthin war lang, weshalb ich dir als Anerkennung Folgendes überreichen möchte: [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 02:39, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Verschieben Könnte ich diese Seite in Artikelhangar ändern? Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:47, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wie meinen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:48, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich brauch die Videos auf der Seite nicht mehr und ich wollte, dass ich die Seite, wenn ich Move Rechte habe, verschieben kann. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:51, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Dann wäre es einfacher, die alte zu Löschen und die neue einfach neu zu erstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:52, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) FEG-Serie Foto Hi Ackbar, ich habe das schon Boss gesagt, dass dieses Bild blöd ist, da es ein speziells individuum zeigt nämlich FEG-13 oder so und nicht irgendeine.FEG-13 ist ein modifizierter FEG-Droide.ichh würde gerne ein allgemeines bild haben, es gibt auch so eins im LECG aber die quali ist nicht so gut.Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 10:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Solange kein bessere da ist, muss das jetzige verwendet werden. Du kannst es aber gerne ersetzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:52, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so! Gut, danke. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 10:54, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hallo! Seid gegrüßt,Admiral! Ich habe neulich einen Artikel über Comander Cody verfasst.Ich möchte im Frieden fragen weshalb ihr ihn gelöscht habt.Er war noch nicht fertig. GrußDarth Sudac 20:03, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Weil der Artikel Commander Cody schon exzistiert. ;) Master Revan 20:07, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso dann hab ich beim eingebeben einen Fehler gemacht...danke für den Hinweis, Gruß Darth Sudac 17:32, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Danke! Copyright oder Copyright2 Was ist der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Vorlagen. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 10:45, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Copyright wird bei allen Bilder verwendet, die direkt oder indirekt LucasArts gehöhren, sprich allen Bilder aus offiziellen Quelle. Copyright2 Wird bei Bilder verwendet, die jedmand anderem gehöhren, zum Beispiel bei Bildern von realen Personen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:52, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild Hey Ackbar darf ich ein Bild durch ein besser passendes bei den Republikanischen Soldaten ersetzten ? Und gehört das Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide auch zu den Aufgabenbereichen im KotOR Projekt ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:30, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :nö passt schon Ackbar hat sich schon erledigt. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:37, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jeditempel auf Raxus Prime Ich war gerade dabei, den Artikel zu verbessern. Kann ich den Artikel verbessert schreiben? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 11:55, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:56, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Na dann mach ich das mal. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 11:56, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) moverecht Hi Ackbar. könntest du bitte mir auch diese moverechte geben. ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du es bei shadowsith getan hast. und wenn du mir noch verraten würdest, was ''genau maan dann "anstellen" kann, wenn man diese Rechte besitzt, wäre auch nicht schlecht. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort freuen. Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 13:55, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ben hat sich drum gekümmert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:49, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich weiß. Trotzdem danke. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 15:50, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Besuche mal die Seite Jedipedia:Move-Recht, um mehr darüber zu erfahren. – Andro Disku 16:55, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Interwiki-Link bei Klonkriege Meep, sorry, da hatte ich mich verklickt. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:20, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Zitat Hallo Ackbar, ich habe gesehen, dass du das Zitat geändert hast. Aber wie es vorher stand, hatte es schon seine richtigkeit: Im FAct file sind oben immer zitate eingebaut, und das stammte von jhorn. das original zitat ist weitaus "blutiger" ich habe das zitat nicht übersetzt siondern einfach übernommen parallelen sind schon zu finden. die briten/amerikaner drücken gerne anders aus..der kern der botschaft, nämlich dass die ewoks lästig snd und keien gefahr darstellen ist eindeutig bei beiden zu finden. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 12:06, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn das Zitat auf Dt. in der Quelle steht, muss gar kein Original angegeben werden. Ich dachte halt, das wäre seht frei selbst übersetzt oder evt das falsche Zitat als einzelnachweis angegeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:33, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) republikaner hi ackbar. NAtürlich hätte ich die anderen Namen noch ergänzt. und die anderen autoren natürlich auch. aber ist auch egal. die kategorie ist ehe überflüssig. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:26, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nicht unbedingt überflüssig, nur gibt's die schon. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:19, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Allenteen IV Müsste es nicht Allenteen VI heißen, da in der WP es so steht. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 14:39, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Die Diskussion wurde schon auf der Artikeldiskussion eröffnet 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 14:43, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, ich weiß. Doch Ackbar hatte Allenteen VI als InterWiki eingefügt. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 14:47, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie es im dt. richtig heißt. Entweder hat der Artikelersteller einen fehler gemacht, der Übersetzer oder die WP. Auf jeden Fall muss das wer überprüfen, der das Buch hat, also nicht ich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:47, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::In Wilder Raum steht schwarz auf weiß Allanteen IV. MfG Joni 08:58, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Utapau Hallo Leutanant. ich hab gesehen das du an der seite utapau was geändert hast aber ich hab irgent wie nicht verstanden warum.????--Wingo Nag'ie 17:27, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Da waren eine Menge doppelte Links, die ich entfernt habe (auf jeden Begriff soll nur einmal verlinkt werden) und ich habe eine Info aus einer bisher nicht verwendeten Quelle eingefügt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:31, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Und warum die Bilder verkleinert und eins weggemacht?--Wingo Nag'ie 17:38, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich habe das Bild nicht weggemacht, sondern nur an den Anfang des Absatzes hochgetan. Und wie groß die Thumbs sein sollen, kannst du bei deinen eigenen Einstellungen festlegen, feste Thumbs sollten nur in besonderen Fällen wie bei sehr hohen Bildern gewählt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:41, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::ich will dich nicht nerven aber ich kann das Bild von Dem Pau trotzdem nicht mehr sehen.Wingo Nag'ie 17:47, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das war ich nicht, das wurde hier entfernt, da waren wohl einfach zu viele Bilder. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:50, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Ich hab jemanden gefragt, aber der antwortet nicht: Was sind diese Kekse hier? Wir bei Wikia haben so was nicht. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]] ToWFF 12:14, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nur keine Hektik, hier wirst du meistens eine Antwort bekommen, wenn du etwas Geduld hast, denn nicht immer ist jeder Benutzer da. Order-66-Kekse sind eine kleine Aufmerksammkeit, die man einem anderem Benutzer für "besondere Verdienste um die Jedipedia" geben kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:17, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke. Ich bin etwas hektisch, da ich in vielen WIkiawikis arbeite. Wenn du wissen willst wo, dann schau auf meine Seite. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk'' ToWFF 12:20, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) hilfe hey wie gehts,könntest du mir sagen wie du das mit dem anzeiger wie viele artikel du gemacht hast sagen--Sergej7890 15:13, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Mitels Admiral Ackbar, wobei du den Namen bei dir natürlich durch deinen austauschen musst. Aber so ganz stimmt die Zahl da eh nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:15, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) hey danke--Sergej7890 13:31, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Shadow-Staffel/Geschwader Warum machst du die Weiterleitung zur Schatten-Staffel. MfG Joni 08:55, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Upps. Sorry, hab' die Disku nicht gesehen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von CC-1997 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20. Aug. 2009, 08:57:02) Bild2 Bild:Thire_mustafar_2.jpg Lieber Admiral Acbar das bild da oben ist nicht zu dunkel es war schon im film so guck dir bite episode III gründlich an Liebe grüße --Sergej7890 11:23, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Lag wohl an meinem Bildschrim. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:45, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Das Bild ist zu dunkel. Pandora Diskussion 13:58, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Mag sein. Ich hab mir den Film aber noch mal angeschaut. Es gibt kein besseres Bild, bei dem man sicher sein kann, dass es Thire ist. Ansonsten nehmen wir irgendeinen aus seinem Trupp, von dem es ein besseres Bild gibt. Er hat ja auch nur ne normale Trooperrüstung. Wieso eigentlich? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 17:38, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Man kann Bilder auch nachbearbeiten und etwas aufhellen... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:41, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Jetzt kann ich dir die Frage ja stellen: Wer war der USer "Evchen"? Was hat der schlimmes gemacht? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 17:45, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::hier. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:48, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Umbenennung von Imperiale Kommandos Ich habe gerade mal wieder "Das Grosse Star Wars Universum von A-Z" durchgelesen und unter dem Artikel Sturmtruppen werden auch Sturmkommandos genannt, ich schlage daher eine Verschiebung vor. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 11:54, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Schlag das am besten hier vor, ich kenn mich in dem Tehemenbereich nur bedingt aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:23, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Hm okay, wollte ich zuerst auch, aber dann bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass es hier eher beachtet wird. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:26, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Frage Ist es im Fandombereich auch gestattet eigene Raumschiffkonzepte ( oder Spezies ) zu posten - die selbstverständlich mit SW im Zusammenhang stehen? HiddenEmpire 13:39, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Auf der Jedipedia darf grundsätzlich kein Fan-Fiction geschrieben werden. Einen Fandom-Bereich gibt es hier nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:44, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ähm.. Kategorie:Fandom ? Und wenn es Teil eines vorhandenen Rollenspiels ist? ^^ ( quasi als Zusatz zum Artikel ) HiddenEmpire 13:48, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Die Artikel in der Kat dienen zur Beschreibung größerer, Bedeutender Fanprojekte, nicht um Eigenkreationen zu veröffentlichen. Während ich diverse Artikel über den Fanon schon skeptisch betrachte, sollten man aber nach Möglichkeit nicht selbst über eigene Projekte schreiben, da eine solche Darstellung dann i.A. nicht objektiv und neutral ist. Isb. muss auch die Relevanz dieses Fanprojektes dargestellt werden. Eine Konkrete Antwort auf dein Problem kann ich dir aber erst geben, wenn du mir sagst, worum es eigentlich geht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:53, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Hidden Empire & Frage Zur ersten Frage hast du diese schon ausreichend beantwortet, danke ( war wohl auch eher eine rethorische von mir)....aber.. Verzeihung, aber ich denke das hat sehr wohl eine Relevanz. Zum einen ist solch eine Diskussionsseite nicht nur für den Artikel gedacht, sondern auch für das Spiel allgemein. Und ich glaube kaum mich über irgendwas beschwert zu haben. Ich habe lediglich die Tatsachen präsentiert ( die du offenbar nicht gelesen hast ) um neuen Spielern die Möglichkeit zu geben sich einen Eindruck von dem Gehabe zu machen. Du musst doch zugeben das die Beispiele sehr eindeutig sind. In keinster Form habe ich das Spiel schlecht dargestellt. Ich würde es begrüßen wenn du den aktiven Spielern die Möglichkeit gibts meine Thesen zu widerlegen. Oder gibt es ein Abkommen, was die Neutralität der Jedipedia nicht gewährleisten kann?HiddenEmpire 13:59, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Diskussionen: „Die Diskussionsseiten dienen der Verbesserung der Artikel, Kategorien und Projektseiten, indem dort Fragen zu deren Inhalt geklärt werden. Alle anderen Gespräche gehören auf die Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten.“ Es wird dort allso nicht über Hidden Empire diskutiert, sondern über den Artiek Hidden Empire. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:03, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann war es mein Fehler. HiddenEmpire 14:05, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich finde, das gehört nicht gelöscht. Man denke an The Battle of Yavin und Endor. Ackbar hat schon immer ein bischen Platz für die inoffiziellen Artikel gelassen. JunoDiskussion 14:45, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich habe ja nix gegen den Artikel, nur gegen die Diskussion über HE, was in der JP nix zu suchen hat. (Gemäß Richtlinien und JP:WJNI) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:46, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich kann die Richtlinien auch gerne hier nochmal zitieren, auf jeden Fall steht dort ( Punkt 5 ) das sowas höchstens auf einer Diskuseite was zu suchen hat. Dort ist es, neutral verlinkt ohne irgendeine Meinung zu publizieren. Es tut mir Leid, aber wenn so eine Kleinigkeit hier so riesig behandelt wird finde ich das sehr lächerlich und werde meine Artikel in Zukunft wohl lieber bei der Wookiepedia auf Englisch schreiben. Hat ein Admin hier nichts besseres zu tun? Biete doch nur eine neutrale Plattform die keinen Schaden bringt... Gerade die Jedipedia sollte sowas unterstützen..sehr traurig HiddenEmpire 14:50, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Artikel'diskussionsseiten dienen der Verbesserung von '''Artikeln', nicht der Führung inhaltlicher Debatten zum Artikel'thema'. Solche sollten höchstens auf Benutzer'''diskussionsseiten oder komplett '''außerhalb der Jedipedia stattfinden.'' Abgesehen davon, das ich kein Admin bin, schein ich dennoch in der Lage zu sein, den Text richtig zu lesen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:52, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ähm..Offenbar nicht.."Solche sollten höchstens'auf '''Benutzer'diskussionsseiten '''oder komplett außerhalb der Jedipedia stattfinden. Und..oder höchstens...kein Teil verbietet einen Link. Sollte dann vielleicht genauer Geregelt werden, für Grauzonen kann ich nichts. Abgesehen davon, das ich kein Admin bin < genau, halt mal die Füße still -.- HiddenEmpire 14:55, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Diskussion:Hidden Empire ist nicht deine Benutzerdiskussionsseite. Es ist eine Artikeldiskussion. Hier eine Verlinkung auf das Forum in Verbindung mit deiner Intention (Werbung) unterzubringen dient nicht der Verbesserung des Artikels (Hidden Empire), sondern regt höchstens zur Diskussion über das '''Artikel''thema (www.hiddenempire.de) an. Somit sage ich völlig zu Recht, dass du scheinbar nicht gewillt bist, die Regeln wirklich zu lesen. Benutzer:HiddenEmpire ist wiederum deine Benutzerseite, auf der meinetwegen Diskussionen darüber abgehalten werden können, bis der Server raucht. Aber ausserhalb davon, verschone uns bitte mit deinem plumpen Werbungsversuch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:00, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bitte? Verzeihung aber wer hat dir ans Bein gepinkelt? Keine Unterstellungen bitte. *lacht* Was bist du für ein kurioser Vogel? HiddenEmpire 15:14, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) So bin ich immer, wenn ich auf besonders lernresistente Menschen treffe. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:48, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Signatur HiddenEmpireDein Kommentar zum Spiel wo ist der fehler? verlinkt nicht zu meiner benutzerseite (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von HiddenEmpire (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:40, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST)) HiddenEmpireDein Kommentar zum Spiel ist richtig, also mit : und Leerzeichen an den entsprechenen Stellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:42, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST)